De Moordaanslag
De Moordaanslag'''https://www.bookspot.nl/boeken/265-de-moordaanslag-willy-vandersteen-9789002269516 is een opkomend Rode Ridder album en het 265ste album van De Rode Ridder. __TOC__ Belangrijke evenementen *Lancelot reist verder met Knif. *Demoniah keert terug. *Bahaal keert terug. Verhaallijn Om aan de overkant van een gevaarlijke riviermond te raken, doen Johan en Allis beroep op een ervaren loods. Maar de man wordt voor hun ogen vermoord en Johan krijgt de schuld. Een blinde pelgrim helpt hen te ontsnappen, maar de opdrachtgever van de moord heeft een goede reden om Johan uit de weg te ruimen. Er rest onze vrienden niets anders dan zich zonder gids in het verraderlijke zwin te wagen... Debuut *Pelgrim *Masseuse *De Loods *Eerste man bij Het Zwin *Tweede man bij Het Zwin *Derde man bij Het Zwin *Loods *Eerste man in een badhuis *Tweede man in een badhuis *Derde man in een badhuis *Vierde man in een badhuis *Tweede man *Derde man *Demoniah's geliefde Verschijningen Personages *Johan van Horst *Allis *Bahaal *Demoniah *Lancelot Du Lac *Merlijn (onbekend) *Pelgrim *Masseuse *De Loods *Eerste man bij Het Zwin *Tweede man bij Het Zwin *Derde man bij Het Zwin *Loods *Eerste man in een badhuis *Tweede man in een badhuis *Derde man in een badhuis *Vierde man in een badhuis *Tweede man *Derde man *Demoniah's geliefde *God Dieren *Jago *Knif *Ooievaar Locaties Voorwerpen *Johan van Horst's zwaard Groepen Beroepen *Ridder *Pelgrim Andere dingen *Naaktheid *Naaktheid van Johan van Horst *Naaktheid van Demoniah *Naaktheid van Allis *Seks *Blind *Piemel Meesterbrein *Bahaal (mogelijk) *Demoniah (mogelijk) Bronnen *Standaard Uitgeverij folder Voorjaar 2020 Wetenswaardigheden *Vanaf dit album zouden Fabio Bono en Dimitri Fogolin allebei Frank Sels en Karel Verschuere voorbij komen in albums, namelijk 16 albums van Fabio en Dimitri tegen Frank en Karels 15 albums. **Vanaf dit album staan Fabio Bono en Dimitri Fogolin allebei '''direct achter schrijver Marc Legendre in albums. Dit is de eerste keer dat ze onder Marc bevinden in het aantal albums van hun Rode Ridder loopbaan. Marc zou op dit punt aan zijn 21ste album zijn begonnen, terwijl Fabio en Dimitri aan de 16 albums zitten. *Technisch gezien is dit het 267ste Rode Ridder stripverhaal als De Zwarte Drietand en Inferno worden meegeteld. *Dit is de eerste keer dat een scene uit De Uitverkorene (mogelijk met veranderingen) is te zien. Eerder albums zoals De Razende Magiër (album 260) en De Vervloekte Talisman (album 263) toonde flashbacks van een ander perspectief van de albums De Vuurproef (album 254) en De Heks en Merlijn (album 255). *Dit is de eerste keer sinds De Wederopstanding van Claus Scholz dat Bahaal en Demoniah samen in een album te zien waren. **In het verhaal Inferno, ook van Claus Scholz waren ze ook samen te zien, maar dit was geen regulier album. In plaats daarvan maakte het deel uit van De Klauw Trilogie. Dit is technisch gezien hun meest recente keer dat ze samen te zien zijn, maar niet in een album. *Net als in De Vervloekte Talisman (album 263) waren de cameo's eerder te zien van dit album, dan er informatie te zien was over het vorige album (Een Zachte Dood). **In het geval bij De Vervloekte Talisman was het bekend bij De Laatste Waarschuwing dat Demoniah en Galaxa een verschijning zouden maken in de Nieuwe reeks - Deel 2 voor de eerste keer. Er was geen verdere informatie bekend van het album, aangezien alleen maar informatie verscheen van De Vervloekte Talisman in de Standaard Uitgeverij folder Strips zomer/najaar 2019. *Net als bij De Laatste Waarschuwing was Allis tot op heden niet in promotiemateriaal te zien. *Johan krijgt de schuld van de dood van een loods (wat momenteel onbekend is of hij dit heeft gedaan). In de 3 vorige albums, respectievelijk De Laatste Waarschuwing, De Vervloekte Talisman en Een Zachte Dood pleegde Johan allemaal moorden in. **Naast dat toont dit ook gelijkenissen met in Candan uit De Vervloekte Talisman die Johan beschuldigde van het moorden plegen op Moslims voor de evenementen van De Uitverkorene. Hoe dan ook, in dat geval bevestigde Marc Legendre dat Johan hier wel voor verantwoordelijk was in Stripschrift 448 al in 2016. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Demoniah met een geliefde in de stripreeks is te zien. **Voorheen was ze aan het flirten met De Rode Ridder in bijvoorbeeld Het Boze Oog (album 201). *Vanaf dit album is het de eerste keer dat Demoniah terugkeert in een reeks als een terugkerend personage in plaats van als een hoofdpersonage. *In de planten op de cover is de naam "Bono" verborgen. De naam van Bono is ook gespiegeld te zien op de cover. *Dit is de eerste keer dat een badhuis te zien is in een album, sinds De Tuin van Eden, 124 albums eerder. **Andere badscenes die ook waren te zien, verschenen in de albums De Grot van de Beer (album 207), Mensenjacht (album 244) en bij de verwijderde scenes van De Furiën (album 225). Deze verschenen alleen in De Furiën luxe. *Dit is het 10de album waarbij Johan en Allis samen op de cover staan. *Ondanks dat de blinde personages al verschenen sinds Karel Biddeloo's reeks is dit de eerste cover ooit waarbij een blind personage (de pelgrim) op een cover staat. *Dit is het eerste album sinds Reis naar Atlantis, 101 albums waarbij het monster De Kraken in te zien is. **Dit is de eerste keer ooit dat het monster De Kraken is te zien buiten Karel Biddeloo's reeks. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Johan een bestaand monster (De Kraken) direct aanvalt in de Nieuwe reeks - Deel 2. **Dit is de eerste keer sinds De Drakar des Doods, 17 albums eerder dat Johan een monster aanvalt. **Hierbij worden de niet-bestaande De Hellemonsters niet bij meegeteld. *Een van de gezichten van de mannelijke vijanden is uit beeld. Deze man verdedigt de andere man die Johan vals beschuldigt. *De stierenkop in het mannenbadhuis is mogelijk een verwijzing naar de stier die zal verschijnen in het volgende album, Gedoemd. Naaktheid *Dit album heeft mogelijk de meeste naaktscenes uit de stripreeks. *Vele naaktscenes verschijnen in dit album, omdat Johan en Allis samen in een badhuis verschijnen. *Demoniah zal in dit album terugkeren, sinds haar laatste verschijning in De Laatste Waarschuwing, 3 albums eerder. **Demoniah zal in dit album een naakte verschijning maken samen met een man. De Rode Ridder Wiki kan deze foto's echter niet zetten op deze pagina vanwege de borsten die te zien zijn in de scene. **Tijdens deze naakte verschijning is het de eerste keer dat Demoniah's tepels te zien zijn. In De Furiën luxe van Claus Scholz waren deze ook te zien, maar alleen in de verwijderde scenes van het album De Furiën. Necronomicon en De Judasgraal negeerde dit feit door het af te schermen waardoor ze niet eerder zichtbaar waren. *Voor onbekende redenen toont dit album meerdere naakte scenes. Zo zijn de cameo van Paul Lauwers en de man achter hem halfnaakt te zien. Ook Demoniah en een man bij haar zijn naakt te zien. De cameo's van Tony Geeroms en Guy Troch zijn ook halfnaakt. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Demoniah seks heeft in de stripreeks. Fabio Bono bevestigde dat dit niet met Johan was. **Ondanks dat dit personage te zien was in ander materiaal van Fabio Bono, was zijn naam nog niet bekend. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Demoniah's borsten te zien zijn een album sinds De Judasgraal (album 209), 59 albums eerder. *Dit is het eerste album sinds De Vuurproef, 11 albums eerder waren meerdere mannen halfnaakte scenes in hebben. *Dit is de eerste keer dat een vrouwelijke hoofdvijand (Demoniah) naakt in te zien is tijdens de Nieuwe reeks - Deel 2. *Vanaf dit album verschijnen de meeste naakte scenes van vrouwelijke hoofdpersonages achter elkaar in albums: Allis in De Vervloekte Talisman (album 263) en Een Zachte Dood (album 264) en Demoniah in dit album (album 265). *In dit album wordt Johan een gluurder genoemd, omdat hij in het vrouwenbadhuis was, nadat hij vals was beschuldigd in het mannenbadhuis door een groep mannen. **Johan is in de albums ook soms een gluurder, zo zag hij bijvoorbeeld een compleet naakte Amargith in het album In de Witte Hel (album 116). Het kan zijn dat dit een komische verwijzing is naar de naakte vrouwen is die Johan ziet gedurende meerdere albums uit de stripreeks. *De enige persoon naar wie Johan eigenlijk niet "hoeft te gluren" in het vrouwenbadhuis is Allis. Johan zag Allis al voor het eerst helemaal naakt in De Hellemond (album 252), 13 albums eerder. Daarna zag Johan haar nog enkele keren halfnaakte verschijningen maken in, De Razende Magiër (album 260), De Vervloekte Talisman (album 263) en Een Zachte Dood (album 264). Johan zag ook Allis's borsten en tepels in De Uitverkorene (album 250) en De Heks en Merlijn (album 255). **Ironisch genoeg, Allis lijkt ervan te schrikken dat Johan haar helemaal naakt ziet, terwijl hij haar al eerder volledig naakt zag in De Hellemond. Dit kan zijn, omdat ze Johan helemaal niet had verwacht had in het vrouwenbadhuis. *Dit is tot nu toe de langste tijd dat een vrouwelijk hoofdpersonage (Allis) naakte verschijningen maakte meerdere albums achter elkaar, met een aantal van 3 albums. Dit begon vanaf de Vervloekte Talisman, gevolgd door Een Zachte Dood en daarna De Moordaanslag. *Johan was ook in een vrouwenbadhuis in De Boeienkoning (album 128). Toen Johan verscheen, hielden de vrouwen hun borsten vast, aangezien Johan als man het badhuis binnenstormde. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Allis andere vrouwen naakt ziet in de stripreeks. **Dit is ook de eerste keer dat andere vrouwen Allis naakt zien. *Ironisch genoeg, alleen Johan wordt een gluurder genoemd in dit album, ondanks dat De Garde (bestaande uit mannen) ook de vrouwen naakt zien in het vrouwenbadhuis. Er zijn minstens 2 leden van de garde aanwezig bij de naakte vrouwen. Cameo's *Dit is de eerste keer tijdens het tijdperk van Fabio Bono dat een cameo in het eerste album verschijnt van een nieuw jaar. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Paul Lauwers verschijnt in de stripreeks. Paul Lauwers staat erom bekend als de grootste De Rode Ridder verzamelaar te zijn, met meer dan 17.000 Rode Ridder items. *Net als Martin Hofman en Robert Harbers was het onbekend tijdens de eerste verschijning of Pauls personage een naam zou krijgen. *Tot op heden is het onbekend of alle 3 de cameo's een naam hebben of niet. *Niet meegeteld Alice Bono die in haar eerste verschijning als het personage Allis, maakt dit album De Vervloekte Talisman het enige album tot op heden met 2 cameo's in plaats van 3 cameo's. *Tijdens dit tijdperk heeft dit de meeste aantal fans in een album, met 3 cameo's. **Over heeft de gehele stripreeks heeft dit ook het meeste aantal fans in een regulier album. *Dit is de eerste keer dat een cameo verschijnt na een jubileum cameo. **Dit album toont ook Demoniah die gebaseerd is op Barbara Leigh, die ook een cameoverschijning is in de stripreeks en een jubileum cameo was. *De cameo's van Paul Lauwers en Guy Troch waren geraden door Robert Harbers (die zelf al eerder een cameo maakte, 2 albums eerder). De cameo van Tony Geeroms was geraden door David Steenhuyse. *Op Facebook zijn Tony en Guy ook vrienden van elkaar, maar niet met Paul. Dit verklaart mogelijk de reden waarom de cameo's gescheiden van elkaar waren in hetzelfde album. *Robert Harbers liet Guy Troch via zijn De Rode Ridder Wiki Facebook account laten weten dat hij een cameo in dit album zou maken. **Guy liet hierbij weten dat hij en Tony elkaar al heel lang kennen. *De cameo van Paul Lauwers is de eerste eenling cameo die direct met De Rode Ridder heeft maken tijdens dit tijdperk wiens haar is veranderd in het album. Paul heeft bruine haren en een bruine baard in het album, terwijl Paul in de echte wereld grijs haar en een grijze baard heeft. *De cameo van Paul Lauwers is ook de eerste cameo tijdens dit tijdperk die geen gesprek heeft met Johan. **Johan zag hem wel echter van afstand, maar praatte niet met hem direct. Fouten *Jago en Allis's paard zijn beide zwart ingekleurd in de scene dat ze met de pelgrim praten. Beide hebben een andere kleur van hun vacht, namelijk wit en bruin. Achter de schermen *Op 17 Augustus 2019 bevestigde Rode Ridder tekenaar Fabio Bono dat hij aan album 265 zou beginnen. *Op 2 September 2019 bevestigde Fabio Bono dat een Rode Ridder fan in album 265 zou verschijnen. *Op 17 September 2019 liet Fabio Bono een tekening zien van het album. De scene toonde Johan met Jago in een scene gelijk uit De Uitverkorene vlak voordat hij Allis ontmoet. Hoe dan ook, een klein verschil is echter dat deze scene een vogel toont die niet in de oorspronkelijke scene te zien is. Het is momenteel onbekend of dit een fout is, of gewoon aan te tonen dat de scene anders dan de scene uit De Uitverkorene. Zo laat Fabio Bono ook bij de tekening niet Allis zien. Op een soort van vraag van Robert Harbers (Station7), waarin Robert benoemde of we weer teruggingen naar 2016 noemde Fabio dit een surprise voor 265. *Op 20 September 2019 zette Fabio Bono een tekening van Knif zien op zijn Facebook account. *Op 28 September 2019 zette Fabio Bono 2 tekeningen neer van Demoniah samen met een onbekende man. In deze scene zijn Demoniah's borsten te zien. De Rode Ridder Wiki toont deze scenes niet in verband met het feit doordat er borsten volledig in beeld te zien zijn. *Op 17 Oktober 2019 zette Fabio Bono 3 tekeningen neer van 2 Rode Ridder fans. De eerste fan was geïdentificeerd als Tony Geeroms. De tweede fan was geïdentificeerd als Guy Troch. *Op 18 Oktober 2019 zette Fabio Bono 2 tekeningen neer van Bahaal op zijn paard. RodeRidder26517082019.jpg|Foto van 17 Augustus 2019 Fancameo265.jpg|Een cameo van een fan (Paul Lauwers) RR265.jpg|Een flashback van De Uitverkorene (?) Knif265.jpg|Knif in album 265 Cameos265.jpg|Foto 1 van 17 Oktober 2019 Cameos265.1.jpg|Foto 2 van 17 Oktober 2019 Cameos265.2.jpg|Foto 3 van 17 Oktober 2019 Bahaal265.jpg|Foto 1 van 18 Oktober 2019 Bahaal265.1.jpg|Foto 2 van 18 Oktober 2019 Verwijzingen en notities Categorie:Nieuwe reeks Categorie:Strips